


Stay

by Lila_of_the_Moon



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Moonlight, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_of_the_Moon/pseuds/Lila_of_the_Moon
Summary: A soft noise wakes Kensuke in the middle of the night, and of course, it's him.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I managed to get my invitation just right in time for Kensuke's Birthday, 30 September, so I decided that of course, my first work had to be about him. ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡  
> ** Happy Birthday!!! **
> 
> I'm new here and also relatively new to writing, so please take care of me. ヾ(_ _。）
> 
> This said I hope I can convey my feelings right and so that you all can enjoy. <3  
> More notes at the end --->

* **knock knock** *

  


Kensuke mumbled something in his sleep before realizing the soft sound was coming from his room’s door, and not some dream.

* **knock knock** *

“ _Ken, please_ …”

  


The words were just a whisper but he could hear them, approaching the door, still rubbing his eyes awake, wondering what could have happened in the middle of the night? In such a peaceful night, looked over by the moon, the same that from the window was now showing him the way.

While opening the door, he had to take a few moments to realize who the one standing on the other side was.

Ryota’s eyes almost shined as the door finally got open; his pale hair a mess before his face, his fingers interlocking nervously each other behind his back.

“ _Ryo..? What are yo-_ ”

Kensuke couldn't finish his question, while hundreds of questions flipped in his sleepy mind. Ryota quickly moved forward entering the room, not caring for the door to be open to anyone who could see; who would be around in the middle of the night after all?

  


With a muffled sound he threw himself in Kensuke’s arms, in a way Ken couldn't recall happened ever before. 

He sure was surprised when he saw Ryota standing on his door in the dark, but even more, he was surprised by the look on his face: nervous, confused, almost scared even.   
And were his eyes shining not for the pale light, but maybe some repressed tears?

It was unusual for Ryota to show his real emotions to that extent, but it wasn't the first time either: sometimes the night had a soothing effect on Ryota, Ken knew; it was like the moon played a role in him.   
Just like with the sun gone, his defenses lowered as well, like he wasn’t afraid of anything anyone could say, in the night.   But to make him rush to his door while looking so desperate, that was definetly a rare one.

  


Without saying a word, Kensuke pushed the door close and wrapped his arms around the other. He could feel Ryota’s agitated breath on his chest, against his t-shirt; even in a hot summer night, it didn't feel so bad.

He smiled, rustling kindly one hand through Ryota’s soft hair. “ _Ryo.._.” he called out to him on a whisper. “ _Let's sit down, ok?_ ”

  


Ryota slowly unwrapped his arms, keeping his eyes to the ground, he cleared his throat and nodded. It was a tiny movement, if it wasn't for the bright moonlight reflecting from the wide window on his pale hair, Ken wouldn't have been able to see it, even from that distance.

  


Before they realized it, both were sitting on the edge of the bed, both wrapped in a comfortable linen of dark and silence. They could hear each other’s soft breaths, and Ken could tell Ryota was already calmer than just a few moments ago, just with that.

  


And so they stayed, for a while, for as long as it was needed.

“... _Ken_ …” He spoke in a whisper, his voice still hoarse. Not sure himself what to say, just feeling he had to say something, maybe explain himself.

“ ... _You don't have to tell me, Ryo_ …” it was obviously clear that something was bothering him, why would he be there at three maybe four in the morning otherwise. Even more given they had a recording tomorrow: Ryota would have wanted to be well rested before that, but he was there instead. 

It was clear.

Ryota’s eyes were still glued to the floor as his hand moved on the blanket, closer to Kensuke’s.

It was clear that he wasn't ready to tell.

“... _You can stay, ok_? _I'm_ here _with you_ ”. 

  


That's probably what it was. Ryota was troubled, maybe by a really bad dream, maybe involving him as well, that was what Ken came up with.

And it was not wrong.

But how was Ryo supposed to tell him; how to tell Kensuke that he was there, in his dark room, only the moon watching on them, all that because he had a dream, of something bad, really bad happening to Kensuke; how to tell him that he wanted to check that he was alright, that he was scared, that he wanted to hear that he was still breathing…

Well, if it's Ken then he would probably understand, but… he just couldn't find the strength to put everything he saw, and what he felt, into words. No, he just wanted to forget all of that, that's it.

To forever delete that dream and its scenes from his own mind.

That was it, and Kensuke, once again, understood him without the need of words.

  


Slowly grabbing Ken’s hand, he acquired the strength to raise his head. Yes. That was it. Ken was there beside him, there was nothing to be scared of.

And when their eyes met, everything was gone. It was just that. That moment was what felt right, everything else didn't matter.

“... _Please_ ”

Ryota smiled.

And the fact that Kensuke’s heart skipped a beat, it will forever be a secret of his and the moon alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff for these two buns, we know we need that, at least I do. ///-///  
> So this was inspired partly by a dream of mine and partly from a fan-art by @kome_0809 on Twitter; Check them out, their art is really superb (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
> Thanks for reading!! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


End file.
